Hymyile minulle (Beelzemon x OC)
by Romance4Readers
Summary: Emma asuu mummonsa kanssa. Yhtäkkiä hänen täytyy pelastaa mies toisesta maailmasta ja taistella pahuutta vastaan.
1. 1: Saapuminen

Hän seisoo keskellä tummaa, mutta kiiltävää laattalattiaa. Ainoat vaatteet, jotka hänellä on päällään, on pyjama. Lattia on kylmä. Hän katselee ympärilleen varoen tietämättä olinpaikastaan saatika miten sinne oli päätynyt. Hänen ympärillään ei ole muuta kuin tyhjyyttä silmänkantamattomiin. Taivastakaan ei ole näkyvissä sumun vuoksi.

Hiljaisuus täyttää hänet ahdistuksella. Hän tahtoo huutaa, mutta yrittäessään huomaa tukehtuvansa. Pystymättä hengittää, hän romahtaa laatoille. Ennen tajuntansa menettämistä hän kuulee moottoripyörän lähenevän. Se pysähtyy juuri hänen vierelleen niin, että hän näkee eturenkaan ja kenkäparin, jonka kärjissä on piikkejä, kävelevän kiireesti häntä kohti. Metallikyntinen tumma käsi yrittää kurottaa häneen kuin yrittäisi auttaa, mutta hän menettää tajuntansa.

Auringon ylitsepääsemätön kirkkaus paistaa hänen silmäluomiensa läpi. Hän narisee ja kääntää kylkeä, nauttien vielä hetken ennen kuin hypähtää pystyyn ja tuijottaa kelloa yöpöydällä. Hän alkaa kiroilemaan. "Ei hitto, on jo liian myöhä. Se kauhee pakkolaitos on jo pannu ovensa kii." Vaatekasa, jonka hän oli sijannut yöpöydälleen illalla on nyt myttynä lattialla. Jokatapauksessa hän vetää ne päälleen ja kävelee alakertaan. "Se hiton mamma suuttuu jos se näkee mut nyt.." Hän laittaa hiljaa kenkänsä jalkaan ja livahtaa ulos takaovesta, kaksikymppinen taskussaan.

Kuja toivottaa hänet tervetulleeksi ilmalla joka muistuttaa lehmän henkäisyä. Muutaman askeleen päässä takaovelta hänellä on varasto, jossa hän piilottelee moottoripyöräänsä ja muutamaa muuta tavaraa joita hän ei saisi vielä omistaa. Hän vetää sen ulos varastosta, vetää nahkatakin päälleen ja laittaa päähänsä kypärän. Avainketju helisee hänen laittaessaan ovea lukkoon. Nyt hän voikin vain hypätä prätkänsä selkään ja kaahailla huolensa pois... Heti kunhan on käynyt tankilla.

Ilta alkaa taittumaan yöksi ja hän on matkalla kotiin. Hänen puhelimensa pirisee ilmoittaakseen tekstiviestistä. Hän ottaa sen esiin ja alkaa lukemaan. Se on mummolta. Hän alkaa kirjoittamaan, että on jo matkalla kotiin ja etsii hymiötä. Yhtäkkiä joku nostaa hänet prätkältään.

RÄKS.

Hänen moottoripyöränsä räsähti päin betoniseinää sadan kilometrin tuntivauhdilla. "Muista pitää katsees tiessä, Emma." Emma kääntää päänsä pitelijänsä suuntaan, mutta hän seisoo jo omilla jaloillaan kun huomaa miehen sumuisten kasvojen ja läsnäolon haihtuvan. Ainoa asia mitä hän näki, oli miehen hellä hymy. Hän seisoo siinä, hämmentyneenä, miettien mitä juuri tapahtui. Hetken päästä Emma hyppää bussiin ja jatkaa sillä matkaansa kotiin.

Mummo katselee uutisia. Siellä kerrotaan jo mystisestä moottoripyöräonnettomuudesta ja ihmetellään, kun kuljettajaa ei ole löytynyt puhumattakaan sormenjäljistä. "Ai nii, mä tulin jo." Mummo kääntyy ympäri ja hymyilee: "Otahan ruokaa. Tyttöraukka et oo syöny vissiin mitään tänäpänä." Mummo vaikuttaa vähän turhan kiltiltä, mutta hän päättää kumminkin syödä. Ainakin kunnes näkee mitä on ruokana - läskisoosia. Keittiön pöydällä on lappu: "Tiedän että kuorsasit koko päivän pedissä. Pistähän poskees. Jos löytyy roskista niin saat kyllä muuttaa omilles." Kylmät väreet kulkevat pitkin Emman selkää. Jokatapauksessa hän vain laittaa itselleen annoksen ja toisen pikanuudeleita, kävellen molempien kera huoneeseensa. Läskisoosi meni hänen roskakoriinsa ja hän hyvällä mielellä hörppi nuudelinsa kulhosta. Ennen nukkumista hän katseli sosiaalisesta mediasta kissavideoita.

Emma näkee miehen nahkavaatteissa. Mies pakenee henkensä edestä. Aivan kuin miehellä olisi metallinen häntä. Hän ei voi lopettaa tuijottamista. Mies yrittää juosta prätkällensä, mutta siihen osuu luoti ja se haihtuu ilmaan. Mies kompastuu ja huutaa Emman suuntaan sumun läpi: "JUOKSE!" Tämä ääni kuulostaa tutulta Emman korvissa. Hän putoaa vajoamaan ja jatkaa vain putoamista.

Yhtäkkiä Emma kolauttaa päänsä yöpöydän kulmaan. "Vittu." Hänen puhelimensa ilmoittaa uudesta viestistä, joka on saapunut aivan oudosta numerosta, johon ei voi vastata. "Auta. Mä tarviin sua." Emma ajattelee tämän olevan pilailua ja painaa päänsä takaisin tyynyyn. Hänen unensa on levotonta loppuyön, nähden uudelleen ja uudelleen saman kohtauksen.

Aamulla hän pääsee ajoissa ylös sängystä huomaten uuden tekstiviestin. "Sun on uskottava mua. Aika on vähissä." Emma antaa viestin olla ja raahautuu kouluun. Tosiaan tämä oli turhaa, sillä hän nukkuu koko ensimmäisen oppitunnin. Nukkuessaan hän näkee saman miehen uudelleen, joka pitää kättään kyljellään aivan kuin yrittäisi peitellä haavaa. Haavasta nousee kimaltelevia hiutaleita. Miehen ulkomuodosta ei saa oikein selvää mutta Emma on varma, että se on se sama mies. Miehen huulet muodostavat kaksi sanaa: "Mä kuolen." Kun hän yrittää kurottaa miestä kohti auttaakseen, hän herää samasta asennosta pulpetistaan saman tuskastuneen ilmeen kera. Kaikki muut tuojottavat häntä. "Ei tää herranjumala voi olla totta."

"Tämä on täysin todellista" vanhan miehen ääni sanoo Emman pään sisällä. "No mitäs hemmettiä nyt?" Emma kiroaa jälleen. "Etsi pukukopista lokero 322. Hän odottaa sinua." Epäröinnin jälkeen hän livahtaa terveydenhoitajan huoneeseen, ottaa ensiapulaukun matkaansa ja menee poikien pukuhuoneen ovelle. Lokerot kahdestasadasta ylöspäin sijaitsevat siellä. Emma avaa oven ja hiipii sisään toivoen, ettei kenelläkään ole liikuntatuntia. Hän löytää oikean lokerorivin ja numeron 322. Ovessa lukee nimi ja numeroiden 3 ja 2 väliin on yritetty laittaa pilkku. "Markus... Ai niin, se uusi oppilas." Ovi ei ole lukossa. Kunnon jännityspurkauksen kera hän nykäisee oven auki nähdäkseen vain syvän pimeyden, joka saa hänet kurottamaan sisälle.

Emma menettää tajuntansa.


	2. 2: Kiitos, kun tulit

Emma löytää itsensä makaamasta peltoaukealla reppuineen ja ensiapupakkauksineen. Hänen ympärillään on hämärä ympäristö, jossa kaikki vaikuttaa kuihtuneen. Hän nousee seisomaan ja katselee paremmin ympärilleen. Taivas on niin pilvien peitossa, että hän ei pysty edes päättelemään, mikä vuorokaudenaika on, eikä ole mitään keinoa, joka kertoisi kuinka kauan hän oli tajuttomana. Emman on vain pakko löytää se mies.

Hänestä tuntuu, että hänen olisi mentävä hänen vasemmalla puolellaan olevan puun suuntaan. Kilometrin kävelyn jälkeen hän saapuu hylätyn näköiseen kylään. Emman mielestä miehen on oltava lähistöllä. Hän tuntee sen. Hetken päästä etsintä päättyy kolmen talon keskittymän kulmalle. Se on sama paikka, jonka hän näki unissaan hetki sitten. Kuitenkaan miehestä ei ole jäljellä kuin enää alle puolet. Hänellä ei ole päätä, toista jalkaa eikä kättä ja haihtuminen meni jo melkein puolessa välissä tämän rintakehää. Verta, sisäelimiä tai muita sen kaltaisia ei näy.

"Ooksä kunnossa? Mä toin ensiapupaketinkin mut... Mulla tais kestää liian kauan..." Miehen oikea käsi ottaa kiinni Emman oikeasta ja asettaa sen rintakehänsä jäämiä vasten. Tyttö tuntee kätensä alla aidon nahkan. "Mä... en tuu selviimään... Mä oon tieni päässä nyt. Mut mä synnyn uudelleen sun hellissä käsissä." Emmasta tuntuu oudolta ajatella, että mies pystyy liikkumaan ja puhumaan ilman päätä puhumattakaan puuttuvasta puolesta kehosta. "Mitä sä selität? Hei tyyppi! Älä mee vielä!" Hiutalemainen haihtuminen on jo levinnyt hänen kyynärpäähänsä saakka, jättäen vain ranteen ja käden jäljelle, joka pitää kiinni tiukasti Emman kädestä kiinni. "Kiitos että sä tulit, Emma..." Näiden sanojen saattelemana miehen viimeinen sormenpää haihtuu ilmaan.

Hiutaleet ilmassa, jotka tulivat miehestä, keskittyvät yhteen kohtaan ja muodostavat strutsin munan kokoisen violetin munan. Emma ottaa munan syliinsä painaen sen rintaansa vasten ja alkaa itkemään. Munan kuoresta tunkeutuu läpi ase ja punainen huivi. Hän tutkii lyhytpiippuista tuplapiippuisen haulikon kaltaista asetta. Sen metalliin on kaiverrettu nimi: Berenjena. Emma tapailee sitä suussaan: "Be-ren-ziina..." Hän laittaa aseen vyöhönsä, kietoo huivin kaulaansa ja asettelee munan turvallisesti reppuunsa ensiapupakkauksen päälle ennen kuin lähtee matkaan.

Emma saapui seuraavalle alueelle muutama tunti sitten. Hän ei itse osaa hahmottaa kuinka kauan hän on kävellyt, mutta onneksi ei ole kovin kuuma, sillä hän on suolla. Siellä ei vaikuta asuvan ketään, sillä edes yksi kärpänen ei ole tullut vastaan. Emma miettii hiljaisuutta. On melkein jopa liian hiljaista. Joku tuijottaa häntä.

Emma jatkaa kävelemistä suoraan, kuin ei olisi huomannut mitään. Hän kuulee takanaan pientä lotinaa, joka vastaa jonkinlaisia askelia. Tyttö asettaa kätensä aseelle. Hetken päästä dinosauruksen kaltainen otus hyppää esiin karjuen ja yrittää hyökätä. Emma väistää ja ottaa aseen vyöltä. Hän huomaa otuksen olevan munan perässä. Sulkapeitteinen dinosaurus hyppää Emman ylitse ja yrittää napata munan hampaillaan. Hän kääntyy nopeasti ympäri ja yrittää tähdätä Berenjenalla, mutta se on liian nopea tähdättäväksi. Lopulta Emma vain painaa liipaisinta. Klik. Tuo yksi luoti lävistää otuksen joka alkaa välittömästi haihtumaan.

Valo laskeutuu taivaalta Emman vasempaan ranteeseen. Se muuntautuu älykellon muotoiseksi esineeksi, jossa on kolme pitkulaista nappulaa ja on väritykseltään musta ja violetti. Näyttö laajenee hologrammin tavoin ja näyttää kuvan otuksesta tietojen kera:

_Diatrymon_  
_Muinaislintu digimon_  
_Valmiustaso_  
_Tyyppi: Rokote_  
_Hyökkäykset: Syöksyisku, Raivokarjunta, Painelaukaus_

"Digimon?" Emma pohtii ääneen. Diatrymonin hiutaleet kerääntyvät munaksi, joka lentää pois. Hän ajattelee munaa, laittaa Berenjenan takaisin vyölleen ja lähtee kävelemään suuntaan, johon digimonin muna lensi.

Hetken päästä Emma saapuu tuuliseen kylään, jossa on vanhanaikaisia mutatalon näköisiä rakennuksia. Etäällä hän näkee vanhan pariskunnan luudan ja kummallisen sauvan kera, luuttuamassa rappusia ja haravoimassa kasvimaata. Hän päättää kysyä neuvoa ja kävelee heidän luokseen pitäen ympäristöä silmällä.

Talon oikean puolen kasvimaalle saavuttua Emmaa tervehditään välittömästi. "Voi, terve, terve!" vanha nainen huutelee, kiirehtien luoksesi. Hän on lyhyt ja hänen harmaantuneet hiuksensa ovat nutturalla sekä hänen vihreän mekkonsa päällä roikkuu vaaleanpunainen kaulakoru, jonka keskimmäisessä helmessä on valkoinen kukka. "Moi, mä vaan aattelin-" Nainen puhuu Emman päälle: "Tervetuloa kyläämme! Minä olen Babamon ja tuo tuolla on Jijimon. Mikäs sinun nimesi on?" Tyttö kohauttaa olkapäitään. "No mun nimi on Emma ja mä olen ihmistyttö. Mä taidan tarvita apua." "Apua?" Emma kuulee vanhan miehen, jota kutsutaan Jijimoniksi, kysyvän ennen kuin kiirehtii myös tapaamaan häntä. "Miten voisimme auttaa kaltaistasi nuorukaista?" Jijimon kysyy. Hänellä on niin iso harmaantunut parta, ettei sitä meinaa erottaa hänen hiuksistaan. Hänen kasvojaan ei näy lähes ollenkaan. Hänen päällään on kulunut nuttu, eikä hänen ylisuurissa jaloissaan ole kenkiä. Hänen sauvansa pää muistuttaa enemmänkin kissan tassua. "No.. Mä en ees tiiä mistä mä alottaisin.." Emma huokaisee. "Kuules, mitäs jos menisimme sisälle ja joisimme kupit teetä", Babamon toteaa. Tyttö nyökkää ja seuraa pariskuntaa sisälle. Mitä kauheaa voisi vielä sattua?

Teen aromit rauhoittavat Emmaa. Sen lämpö, kirpeys ja makeus kietoutuvat yhteen upeasti, kuten hänen mummonsa tee parhaina päivinään. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja alkaa kertomaan pariskunnalle tapahtumia. "Ensin mä aloin näkemään unia jostain miehestä. Ensin se pelasti mut, sitten se juoksi henkensä edestä ja sen jälkeen se oli kuolemassa ja pyysi apua. Mä aloin saamaan kummallisia viestejä mun puhelimeen mihin en voinut ees vastata ja selvisin moottoripyöräonnettomuudesta naarmuitta, aloin kuulemaan ääniä mun pään sisällä, taju lähti kun menin poikien pukkariin ja sitten mä huomasin et mä oon jossain hevon kuusessa, nään et se mies tekee kuolemaa ja mahollisesti vielä koittaa iskeä mua. Sitten se meni muuttumaan täksi typeräksi munaksi jota mun vaistoni käskee mun suojella tän huivin ja tän... jutun kanssa.." Emma yrittää selittää mahdollisimman lyhyesti. "Minkä kanssa?" pariskunta kysyy yhteen ääneen. Tyttö vetää Berenjenan vyöltään ja näyttää sitä varovasti heille. "Sen nimi taitaa olla Berenjena."

He tutkivat asetta hetken. "Olisikohan se..?" Babamon kysyy Jijimonilta. "Kyllä, sen on oltava..." Jijimon vastaa. "Olis kiva jos kertoisitte mullekkin" Emma tokaisee ja jatkaa: "Se on vähän niinku yks niistä syistä miks mä tulin kysyy teiltä." Pariskunta katselee toisiaan hetken ja nyökkää. "Sinun on oltava se Legendojen Sankari, josta kansantarumme kertoo."


	3. 3: L e g e n d o j e n Julma sankari

"Meillä on vanha kansantaru, jota on aina kerrottu sukupolvelta toiselle tuhansien vuosien ajan" Babamon aloittaa. "On kerrottu, että jonain päivänä ihminen matkaa tämän maan halki, Alkujen Kylään saakka, aseen, punaisen huivin ja Demoniherran munan kera. Tätä Demoniherraa kiehtoi niin syvästi tämä yksi ihminen, koska sillä oli jotain mitä hänellä ei", Jijimon jatkaa, josta Babamon taas: "Joten hän halusi tuoda tuon ihmisen tähän maailmaan pitääkseen sen itsellään, mutta jumalat suututtaneena hän menehtyi suurella merkityksellä." "Ja Demoniherra tulee kuoriutumaan vauvana, mutta kasvaa sankarin kanssa saavuttaakseen aikaisempaa korkeamman kunnian ja tuoden yhdessä pelastuksen tälle jumalten hylkäämälle maalle, jota hallitsevat kuoleman enkelit" Jijimon päättää tarinan.

"Täh? Juu en todellakaan oo mikään tarujen sankari. Mä ennemmin menisin laittaa paikkoja remonttiin sen Demoniherran kanssa ihan vaan huvin vuoksi. Kuka mun kaltaisen ihmisen valitsis sankarin rooliin?" Emma tuhahtaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan. "Tämä maailma on sinut valinnut. Sinulla sentään on pyhä laite ranteessasi" Jijimon selittää. Tyttö pyörittelee silmiään. "Ihan sama.. Kertokaa mulle mitä kautta mä pääsen Alkujen Kylään niin mä vien tän munan sinne ja häivyn kotiin. Se tyyppi ketä mä tulin pelastamaan kuoli jo." Babamon kikattaa samalla kun Jijimon asettaa hämmentävän sauvansa älykellolaitteen päälle. "Tämä laite on nimeltään Data-apu. Se kertoo sinulle suunnan, tiedot tämän maan asukeista ja auttaa sinua täyttämään tehtäväsi. Seuraa vain punaista nuolta ruudussa niin pääset perille tuossa tuokiossa." Emma kerää tavaransa ja alkaa tekemään lähtöä. Ovenraossa hän kääntyy ympäri, hymyilee ja kiittää nopeasti, heiluttaen. Sitten hänen naamansa palautuu peruslukemille jonka jälkeen pitkä matka siintää hänen edessään.

Aavikko on suuri ja tyhjä. Emma ei voi muuta kuin ihmetellä, miksi maassa on siellä ja täällä pieniä reikiä, puhumattakaan mudasta ja hiekasta tehdystä kylästä. Hetkinen. Hän pysähtyy ja katselee kylää. Joku tuhoaa kylää. Ruskeat nallekarhut juoksentelevat pitkin poikin paniikissa, kiljuen ja viskellen jotain kummallisen muotoista ja ruskeaa. "Aha.. Kai mä voin mennä vilkasee."

Emma kävelee kylään ja kaappaa yhen nallekarhuista piiloon rakennuksen varjoon. "Mitä hemmettiä täällä tapahtuu? Miks te juoksette, kiljutte ja viskotte kakkaa ympäriinsä?" tyttö kiroaa nallelle. "T-tää on meidän oma kylä.. Mutta koska me ei tehty sataa suklaakakkua Tuskmonille, vaan se jäi kahdella vajaaksi raaka-aineiden takia, se suuttui ja alkoi hajottamaan meidän kylää" nalle kertoo. "MIKÄ HITTO ON TUS- eikun niin juu.. Juu okei olishan se pitäny taas arvata. Mites sitten se kakka?" "N-n-ne on vaan niitä mutakakkuja mitä me tehtiin.." nalle vastaa pelokkaasti. "Eli tähän ei liity kakkaa?" Nalle pudistaa päätään. Emma huokaisee. "No hyvä. Mä katton mitä mä voin tehdä asialle." Tyttö ottaa Berenjenan käteensä ja katsoo kun nalle pakenee kauhuissaan.

Dinosaurus rymistelee pitkin poikin kylää. Se on väritykseltään vihreä ja siinä on mustia raitoja jotka ohentuvat mahaa lähentyessä kunnes katoavat kokonaan. Sillä on valkoinen maha ja sen olkapäistä kasvaa kaksi puna-mustaraidallista sarvea. Sen pää on melkein kuin laatikko ja sen silmät hyvin murhanhimoiset. Se hajottaa paikkoja ilman tarkempaa päämäärää. Emman on myönnettävä, että se on iso, kun asettuu seisomaan sen ainoan kylään palaavan reitin keskelle. Se lähtee ryntäämään tyttöä kohti, mutta hän hyppääkin sen selkään ja virnuilee. Hän ampuu yhteen sen olkasarvista Berenjenalla ja potkaisee sen katki, jonka jälkeen se putoaa maahan ja haihtuu. Dinosaurus karjuu kivusta joka vastaa huonosti puudutetun hampaan poraamista. Emma nauraa ilkeästi ja tekee saman toiselle olkasarvelle, saaden sen menemään sekaisin. Yksi laukaus osuu dinosauruksen alaselkään, lamaannuttaen sen niin, että se romahtaa maahan. Tyttö hyppää takaperinvoltilla kantapäät edellä sen pään päälle, niin että se kolauttaa leukansa ikävästi maahan. Hän laskeutuu maahan ja jatkaa virnuilua. "Noh noh.. Tuskmon? Oliko se sun nimes? No ihan sama. Sun paranis muistaa mut koska jos sä koskaan löydät ties takas tänne ja paskot paikkoja tai satutat ketään, mä varmistan ettet tuu ees näkemään päädytkö sä taivaaseen vai helvettiin." Näiden sanojen saattelemana Emma ampuu Tuskmonia otsaan ja se haihtuu ilmaan, muuttuu munaksi ja lentää pois. "Kauniita unia."

Nallekarhut ovat järkyttyneitä hetken aikaa, mutta sitten tulevat hukuttamaan tytön mutakakkuihin. "MudFrigimon-kylä kiittää sinua kun pelastit meidät. Me voimme tehdä sinulle niin paljon kakkuja kuin tahdot suojelusta vastaan" kylän vanhin sanoo. "Joten.. Oottekste kaikki MudFrigimoneja? Miten te ees tiiätte kuka on kuka?" Emma kysyy uteliaana. "Harmi kyllä me ei tiedetä. Siitähän meillä onkin iso ongelma." "Eli jos mä annan teille nää kiiltävät nauhat niin te erottaisitte toisenne. Miten ois?" Kylän vanhin hyppelehtii ilosta. "Miksen keksinyt tuota itse jo aikoja sitten?" Emma alkaa tekemään lähtöään. "Tehkää niitä teidän kakkuja ihan vaik harrastukseks. Mä tuun takas myöhemmin kaverin kans." Näiden sanojen kera hän astuu ulos kylästä ja jatkaa matkaansa Alkujen Kylää kohden.

Vihdoin. Taivas alkaa pimenemään. Emma päättää pystyttävänsä teltan läheiseen metsään. Tai ainakin tekisi niin jos hänellä olisi sellainen. Hänen onneksensa hän löytää hylätyn talon pimeyden keskeltä, jossa on makuuhuoneiden sängyt pedattu puhtain lakanoin. Väsyneenä hän ottaa munan ja aseen vierelleen vetäen peiton päälleen. Hän nukahtaa välittömästi.

Emma herää kylmyyteen. Muna on poissa. Samoin ovat ase ja huivi. Auh. Sänky tuntuu kovalta hänen mielestään. Kuin makaisi mukulakivien päällä.. Hetkinen, mukulakivien? Emma ei olekaan enää sängyssä. Hän nousee istumaan ja avaa silmänsä, huomaten olevansa mustassa kivikirkossa. Suuressa sellaisessa. Tyttö nousee seisomaan ja venyttelee. "Onneks mulla on vielä tää Data-apu. Mitä jos mä vaan menisin tutkimaan.."

Käveltyään hetken matkaa eteenpäin, Emman oikealla puolella tulee vastaan oviaukko. Hän kurkistaa sisään huomatakseen sisällä olevan suuren pöydän täynnä kaikenlaisia makeita ja suolaisia herkkuja, juhlaruokia, -juomia ja jälkiruokia. Tyttö hiipii keittiöön, ottaa muovipussin ja laittaa sinne erilaisia makeita herkkuja, toiseen suolaisia ja asettelee ne reppuunsa. Sitten hän jatkaa ulos keittiöstä. Sieltä käytävä johtaa jättiläismäisille parioville. Hän kuulee puhetta Demoniherran henkiinherättämisestä joten uteliaana tyttönä hän kävelee takavasemmalle, puheen suuntaan. Hän katselee ovenraosta, kun kummituksen näköinen olento kuljettaa munaa violetilla samettityynyllä pois huoneen toisesta päästä. Tyttö vilkaisee Data-apua.

_Bakemon_  
_Kummitusdigimon_  
_Valmiustaso_  
_Tyyppi: Virus_  
_Hyökkäykset: Paha käsi, Myrkkyhenkäys, Haamuisku, Ilkeä kosketus, Pimeä loitsu_

Sen lähdettyä huoneesta tyttö menee tutkimaan varoen. Siellä on kummallinen koristelu - hieman kultaa punaisen, mustan ja violetin kera. Huoneen päässä on avoin ovi, joka johtaa alttarille.


	4. 4: Paholaisen kirkko

Bakemoneilla tuntuu olevan kiire alttarilla. Suurempi digimon alttarin takana tuntuu komentavan niitä. Hän näkee munan alttarin keskellä, kahden katosta roikkuvan lipun välissä. Niissä on oudot keltaiset kuviot, jotka muistuttavat hieman auton vaihdekepin päässä olevaa vaihdemerkintää, mutta se näyttää hieman oudolta siihen nähden. Hän hiipii tuolirivien väleistä lähemmäs alttaria.

Ase ja huivi ovat sijoitettuna munan viereen erilliselle pöydälle. Nyt isompi digimon lähentyy munaa. Sillä on viikate ja se pitää huppua päässään.

_Phantomon_  
_Kummitusdigimon_  
_Ylätaso_  
_Tyyppi: Virus_  
_Hyökkäykset: Varjojen viikate, Kuoleman sanat, Paholaisen tähti_

Ylätason digimon... Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun Emma kuulee sellaisista. Siitä huolimatta hän hiipii alttarille ja yrittää kurotella asetta, mutta ei - viikate katkaisee reitin. "Otaksun ihmisen saapuneen." Emma nousee kunnolla seisomaan ja pudistaa päätään. "En mä ole ihminen", hän yrittää selittää. "Mikä sinä sitten olet? Digimon? Älä naurata", Phantomon sanoo. "Mä oon tosissani! Mun nimi on... ööhh... BanchoLadymon...? Ja noi on mun ase ja huivi. Onko sulla joku ongelma sen kanssa?" Phantomon katselee Emmaa epäillen. "Nuo ovat kaatuneen Demoniherran omaisuutta. Miten olisit saanut ne haltuusi?" Emma huokaisee. "No... Mä olin ennen aika voimaton ja meinasin kuolla, mut sit se sattui paikalle ja kertoi ettei sen ylpeys antais mun kaltaisen kaidan tien kulkijan tosta noin vaan kuolla sen nenän edessä. Se antoi mulle sen aseen ja huivin et mä voin puolustaa itseäni ja lähti."

"Uskomatonta... Oletko siis yksi hänen seuraajistaan, kuten mekin?" Phantomon kysyy innoissaan. "Joo, mä voisin melkein sanoa et olisin yks teistä. Mut mä aattelin viedä Demoniherran Alkujen kylään ettei teidän tarvii kärsiä niin paljoa vaivaa", Emma vääristelee totuutta uskottavasti. "Mutta saimme selville, että jos löydämme sen ihmisen ja uhraamme sen Demoniherralle, hän palaa täysiin voimiinsa välittömästi!" Phantomon selittää. Emma virnistää digimonille. "Mutta muna luotettiin mulle. Haluutko sä taistella siitä?" Phantomon hykertelee. "Mitä vain Demoniherran vuoksi. Mutta ilman apuvälineitä." Emma sylkäisee kiukkuisesti sivulleen. "Selvä. Ja voittaja saa pitää munan ja elvyttää Demoniherran omalla tavallaan. Sovittu."

Emma ja digimon siirtyvät ulos hautausmaalle. Se on riittävän tilava taistelemista varten. Emmalla ei ole mitään muuta jäljellä kuin nyrkkinsä, mutta nyt ei ole aika jännittää. Hän uskoo omiin kykyihinsä - hänhän on harrastanut kamppailulajeja esikoulusta asti. Bakemonit ovat kerääntyneet ympärille ja yksi niistä huutaa lähtölaskennan.

Hep. Phantomon aloittaa viikatteellaan. Emma vetää takaperinvoltin ja potkaisee viikatteen toiseen suuntaan. Se jää maahan jumiin. Phantomon yrittää irroittaa sitä samaan aikaan kun Emma kuroo etäisyyden kiinni ja iskee Phantomonia selkään molemmilla kyynärpäillään samanaikaisesti. Sillä ei kumminkaan ollut kovin suurta vaikutusta. Digimon saa irrotettua viikatteensa ja Emma hyppää taaksepäin, ottaen taas etäisyyttä. "Hän oli oikeassa. Olet heikko. Toisaalta suren menettää sinun kaltaisesi omistautuneen Demoniherran seuraajan..." Emma sylkee jälleen sivulleen ja hänen silmissään alkaa suoraansanoen liekehtimään. "Mä en häviä sunlaiselle vanhalle likaselle rätille..."

Jijimonin mainitsema pyhä laite alkaa hohkaamaan valoa, joka kietoutuu tytön oikean nyrkin ympärille. Hän tietää juuri mitä tehdä sillä. Energia muuttuu violetiksi ja keskittyy hänen kämmenelleen, muotoutuen epävakaaksi, osittain läpinäkyväksi energia-aseeksi, joka muistuttaa Berenjenaa. Emma hengähtää ja virnuilee ilkeä ilme kasvoillaan. Kun hän lähestyy jälleen Phantomonia, tämä alkaa panikoimaan. Nyt vasenkin käsi on violetin energian peitossa. Emma leikkaa sillä viikatteen kahtia ja oikea käsi asettaa energia-aseen Phantomonin otsalle, painaen liipaisinta. "Siinä. Oonko mä vielä heikko?"

Phantomon haihtuu ilmaan. "Bancholadymon on voittaja!" Bakemon huutaa. Muut Bakemonit perääntyvät, kauhuissaan. Emma katselee käsiään häkeltyneenä. "Vau..." Sitten hän kääntyy katsomaan Bakemoneja. "Tuokaa Demoniherran muna mulle. Mä elvytän sen itse. Ihmisen uhraaminen ei tule auttamaan teitä siinä. Mä näin hänen kuolevan ja hän itse luotti munansa mulle. Jos haluutte olla hyödyksi, pitäkää tätä paikkaa yllä että me voidaan tulla käymään täällä. Ehkä hän jopa valitsee tämän tukikohdakseen." Muna, ase ja huivi tuodaan hänelle pikaisesti. Emma kietoo huivin kaulansa ympärille ja asettaa aseen takaisin sinne, missä se oli. "Mä häivyn. Ottakaa muhun yhteyttä jos teillä tulee ongelmia. Me autetaan jos me ollaan lähellä." Emma vilkuttaa Bakemoneille kävellessään mäkeä alas, auringonnousua kohti. Violetti energia kietoutuu hänen ympärilleen ja muotoutuu mustaksi pitkäksi takiksi, joka roikkuu hänen olkapäillään kuin matkisi viittaa.

Emma saapuu kaupunkiin, joka näyttää olevan tehty kauniista sinisestä kristallista. Se on yhtä tyhjä kuin hänen lompakkonsa pitkän yöllisen ajelun jälkeen. Pyhän laitteen mukaan, alkujen kylä ei ole kovin kaukana. Hän alkaa miettimään, miksi kaupunki on niin tyhjä. Pieni digimon varjoista kuiskuttaa hänelle. "Hei... Tuu tänne piiloon! Muuten ne löytää sut!" Emma katsoo digimonin suuntaan ja seuraa sitä. "Tännepäin..." Se johtaa Emman maanalaiseen valaistuun käytävään.

Digimon hänen edessään on kuin pieni valkoinen kahdella jalalla seisova leijona, jolla oli päällään siniset vaatteet. 'Onko tää joku käänteissmurffi?' Emma miettii itsekseen. Se vie hänet suureen maanalaiseen rakennukseen, joka on kuin ylisuuri pommisuoja monilla ylellisyyksillä. "Mä oon Spadamon. Tämä on Kristallikaupungin turvapaikka. Sulla oli tuuria et mä löysin sut."

_Spadamon_  
_Aselajin digimon_  
_Taso: Tuntematon_  
_Tyyppi: Tuntematon _  
_Hyökkäykset: Sokerilyönti, Sininen rohkeus, Revontuli-isku_

"Mä alunperin vain matkasin ympäri digimaailmaa, mut sit mä tulin tänne ja jäin auttamaan näitä digimoneja. He ovat Icemoneja, kaupungin alkuperäisiä asukkaita. Keramonit tulivat tänne kauan aikaa sitten, lisääntyivät ja kehittyivät. Nyt ne syö kaiken mitä ne näkee ja lisääntyy sitä mukaan. Me yritetään saada aikaan suunnitelmaa jolla me voitettais mut kaikki meidän aikasemmat suunnitelmat on ollut turhia ja me ollaan menetetty monia hyviä digimoneja."


	5. 5: Kristallikaupunki

"Mä voin tarjoutuu auttaa teitä. Oikeestaan mä tekisin sen jopa huvin vuoksi ilman et kysyisitte. Et voisitte päästää mut takas ulos niin pääsisin hommiin" Emma sanoo nostaen suoraan kissan pöydälle. Spadamon katselee häntä silmät selällään. "Ootko sä varma? Edes me kaikki ei saatu niitä tuhottua... Miten sä-" "Mä oon Legendojen Sankari... ennemmin kyllä jokin peto. Ei sankari-nimike oikein tunnu mun jutulta. Mulla on Berenjena, Demoniherran ase, ja mun sisällä vallitsee suuret voimat. Mä sanoisin et tää ois melkein leikkiä mulle" Emma selittää, voimien nousseena päähänsä. "Mitä me voidaan tehdä sulle vastapalvelukseksi?" Icemonit kysyvät. "Vahtikaa mun munaa ja reppua niin kauan kun oon poissa." Digimonit nyökkäävät ja ottavat ne hoiviinsa. Spadamon päästää hänet ulos.

Emma pääsee takaisin pinnalle. Kuja muistuttaa häntä oman kotinsa takana sijainneesta kujasta. Yhtäkkiä hänestä tuntuu, että hän on ollut ikuisuuden poissa. Mutta ne ajatukset jäävät kun hän seisahtaa keskelle pääkatua ja ylpeä virne nousee hänen kasvoilleen. "Huhuu? Onko täällä digimoneja vai hiiriä? Mulla olis teille vähän ruokaa!" Emma huutaa. Otukset kerääntyvät hänen ympärilleen erinäisiltä kaduilta. Ne näyttävät violeteiltä koteloilta, joilla on lonkerontapaiset nuolikärkiset ulokkeet, piikkejä yläosassa vartaloa ja silmät. Hän ottaa esiin Berenjenan ja naurahtaa. "Katsotaanpa."

_Chrysalimon_  
_Valmiustaso_  
_Määrittämätön digimon_  
_Tyyppi: Määrittämätön_  
_Hyökkäykset: Datantuhoaja, Väärä yhteys, Katkaisuisku_

"Ai? Ootte kaikki vaan valmiustasolla? Tää on kuin ottais tikkarin lapselta..." Emma vähättelee niitä luvuistaan huolimatta. Pyhä laite hehkuu ja violetti, hieman kiinteämmän näköinen kopio Berenjenasta muovautuu hänen vasempaan käteensä samalla kun hän ottaa aidon Berenjenan oikeaansa. "Kyllä... Mä tunnen sen..!" Emma huokaisee hymyillen ja alkaa pyörimään ympäri onnessaan, kuin tanssisi. "Kaksoisisku." Kun tyttö päästää tuon huuliltaan, Demoniherran ääni kaikuu heleästi sen taustalla. Berenjena ja sen kopio ampuvat vuorotellen hänen tanssinsa tahdissa.

Kahdeksan laukauksen jälkeen tyttö pysähtyy ja hänen onnellinen hymynsä muuttuu jälleen samanlaiseksi ylpeäksi virneeksi. Hän laskee kätensä alas ja katselee ympärilleen. Noin puolet Chrysalimoneista ovat jo haihtuneet ilmaan, mutta vaikka niitä on enää vain puolet, niitä on silti paljon jäljellä. Ne jakautuvat kolmeen ryhmään jotka tiivistyvät ja muuntautuvat kolmeksi isommaksi digimoniksi. Väritys on nyt valko-punainen, se seisoo kuudella raajalla jotka muistuttavat sähköjohtoja ja joiden päissä on piikikkäät rinkulat. Sillä on nyt myös suu ja kaula.

_Infermon  
Ylätaso  
__Määrittämätön digimon  
Tyyppi: Määrittämätön  
Hyökkäykset: Hämähäkkilaukaus, Virusisku, Kotelotörmäys, Verkkogranaatti_

"Ylätaso? Suutuittekste kun mä hoitelin teidät niin helpolla? Hahahaha- UHH!" Lähin kolmesta Infermonista ampuu Emmaa jättimäisellä energiavirtauksella, työntäen häntä taaksepäin. Hänen kaulassaan oleva punainen huivi hehkuu heleästi. "Huhhuh, mä melkein tunsin jotain." Voimakkuuden tunne ja intohimo palavat yhtenäisenä liekkinä Emman silmissä. Virne hänen naamallaan kertoo myös hänen nauttivan tästä. Tyttö juoksee samaista Infermonia päin, hyppää voltilla sen ylle, ampuu sitä niskaan ja laskeutuu sen haihtuvan kehon taakse. Kaksi jäljellä olevaa Infermonia yhdistyvät taaempana ja muuntautuvat joksikin suureksi. Nyt sen vartalo ja pää on sininen, sen muoto on ihmismäinen ja sen jalat ovat nyt lihasta. Sen käsivarret ovat vieläkin johdoista tehdyt ja sillä on selvät kädet ja jalat. Sen pää on sarvekas.

_Diaboromon_  
_Ääritaso_  
_Määrittämätön digimon_  
_Tyyppi: Määrittämätön_  
_Hyökkäykset: Verkontuhoaja, Kadonnut paratiisi, Kaapelinmurskaaja, Kynsi-isku, Lonkeropöpö, Linja-aalto, Sivuvika, Viruksen lataus, Järjestelmän kaatuminen_

"Ääritaso... Kuulostaa hyvältä... Kai mä annan sille mahiksen." Emma ampuu sitä parilla luodilla, muttei se tunnu vaikuttavan. Nyt hän menetti malttinsa. "Luuleksä olevas liian hyvä Berenjenalle?" hän kysyy vihaisena digimonilta joka kiipeää pilvenpiirtäjän katolle. Tyttö pudottaa aseen. "Nyt katsotaan kuka viimeksi nauraa!" Violetti energia muuntuu suuriksi kynsiksi hänen käsiinsä. Hän päättää lähteä juoksemaan pilvenpiirtäjän seinää pitkin ja se yllättäen toimii. Hänen kengänpohjissaan on myös violettia energiaa, joka auttaa häntä liikkumaan painovoimaa vastaan. Hänestä tuntuu voittamattomalta.

Diaboromonin käsivarsi venyy ja sen käsi lähestyy Emmaa aikeissaan pyyhkäistä sen pois seinältä. Hän vastaa siihen potkaisemalla käden sivulle ja se heilahtaa toiselle puolelle, räsähtäen toisen rakennuksen seinään. Hän juoksee vielä nopeammin ylös ja rakennuksen katon reunalla potkaisee vauhtia leijuakseen hetken aikaa ilmassa hirvityksen yllä. Nyt hän näkee sen karmeat kasvot ja tuhahtaa sille. "Miten joku noin karmeen näkönen voi olla olemassa ja noin suuressa skaalassa?" Se ampuu suuren energialaukauksen tyttöä kohti ja saa aikaan mustelmia ja naarmuja. "Hemmetti, sä onnistuit satuttaa mua... Miten sä ottaisit tän?" Emma alkaa laskeutumaan ilmasta ja laittaa kyynärpäänsä edelle, kuten viimeksi. "Viikinki-isku!" Tällä kertaa violetti energia vahvistaa hyökkäyksen voimaa tytön syöksyessä alas hirvitystä kohti. Se osuu digimonin naamaan ja sen pää venähtää rintakehän korkeudelle. Siitä huolimatta se teki vain särön sen kasvosuojukseen.

Diaboromon nostaa kätensä ja yrittää iskeä. Emma hädintuskin väistää iskun vaikkei tehnytkään mitään. Huivi hohtaa kirkkaammin. Kynsi kumminkin osui vähän hänen silmänsä alapuolelle, jättäen naarmun ihoon. Tyttö pyyhkii sen pois oikean kätensä peukalolla ja mulkoilee digimonia. "Sä et voita mua noin... Kuuleksä?!" Nyt viotetit energiakynnet kasvavat suuremmiksi, peittäen hänen kätensä kokonaan. "Tää on sun ties pää!" Emma huutaa ja hyppää ilmaan, puoleen väliin hirviön korkeutta. Hän asettaa kätensä niin, että ne ovat päällekkäin, oikea kämmen vasemman kyynärpään päällä ja vasen kämmen oikean alla, kynnet kohti Diaboromonia. Emma tuntee voimakkaasti toisen olennon läsnäolon, kun hän huutaa ilmaan. "DARKNESS CLAW." Hänen huudossaan kaikuu nyt selkeästi sen saman miehen ääni, jota hän tuli pelastamaan. Hänen kyntensä leikkaavat ilmaa, lähettäen eteenpäin violetin, terävän energia-aallon. Se halkaisee Diaboromonin kahtia ja hän seisoo rauhallisena katolla, nostaen kätensä vaakatasoon sivuillensa. Huivi imee puolet Diaboromonin hiutaleista, kun loput niistä muuttuvat oudoksi siniseksi silmäkuvioiseksi munaksi. Tuo muna katoaa ilmaan revenneeseen reikään, joka katoaa munan jälkeen.

Tyttö hyppää alas katolta. Jokin hidastaa hänen vauhtiaan juuri ennen kuin hänen jalkansa osuvat maahan, antaen hänen laskeutua kepeästi siihen. Kristallikaupunki on pelastettu. Hän menee takaisin turvapaikkaan napattuaan Berenjenan. "Noniin, kaikki ulos täältä. Teidän kaupunki on pelastettu. Se on nyt taas teidän. Nyt antakaa mulle mun tavarat takas." Emmalle annetaan muna ja reppu takaisin. Ennen kuin hän ehtii kaupungin ulkopuolelle, punamusta moottoripyörä ajaa häntä kohti ilman kuljettajaa. Se pysähtyy tytön vierelle kierrettyään hänen toiselle puolelleen niin, että sen etupyörä osoittaa kaupungista poispäin.

Emma koskee moottoripyörän pintaa ja hän tietämättään pyörän nimeä lausuu alitajuisesti: "Behemoth..." Sen jälkeen hän hyppää pyörän selkään ja vilkuttaa lähtiessään. Lukuisat Icemonit ja Spadamon vilkuttavat hälle takaisin. Kylänvanhin mutisee itsekseen. "Tuon tytön on kannettava Demoniherran henkeä... Hänestä suorastaan huokuu Herran ylpeys... Minä tunnen sen..."


	6. 6: Alkujen kylä

Emma parkkeeraa Behemothin metsän laidalle. Kun hän katselee ympärilleen, hän näkee suuren puun keskellä suurta aukeaa, joustavan ja kirjavan tilkkutäkkiä muistuttavan maan ja lelupalikoita ympäriinsä. Hän päättelee niiden olevan suuria, koska ne näkyvät kylän toiseen päähän asti. Siellä ei ole taloja - vain puu, pensaita ja paljon leluja. Tyttö kävelee joustavan maan halki puuta kohti, kantaen munaa. Jostain syystä hänen silmänsä alkavat vuotaa vuolaasti, kuin purot. Niiden suolaisuus kirvelee, mutta hän ei paljoa siitä hätkähdä. Ainoa asia, mitä hänellä on mielessään, on hänen käsissään kuollut mies. Haikea hymy nousee tytön huulille kyynelehtivien silmien alle ihan vain jälleennäkemisen toivosta.

Puun juurella on digimon, joka näyttää vahtivan ympäristöä. "Mä pääsin... perille... Millon se kuoriutuu...?" Emma huohottaa väsyneenä. Digimon katselee häntä hämmentyneenä mutta ennen kuin olento ehtii sanomaan mitään, tyttö kaatuu pehmeälle maalle muna sylissä. Hän on niin väsynyt, että pyörtyy siihen paikkaan.

Emma näkee jälleen unta. Hän on pimeässä paikassa, huutaen jollekin, että se menisi pois, käpertyneenä itseensä paniikissa. Hellä käsi laskeutuu hänen olkapäälleen ja käden suunnassa puhuu tuttu, hellä ja välittävä ääni. "Älä pelkää. Mä oon tässä näin." Se on se mies, jota Emma tuli pelastamaan. Mies nostaa hänet syliinsä hellään syleilyyn. "Noniin, herääppäs nyt...~" mies puhuu hiljaa tytön korvan juurella.

Muna räsähtää. Tyttö on siirretty sänkyyn sillä aikaa, kun hän oli tiedottomana. Hän katsoo munaa käsissään. Siinä on särö ja sieltä tuijottaa musta, kiiluva silmä, tarkkaillen tyttöä hiljaisesti. "M-moi?" Emma änkyttää yllättyneenä, kysyvällä äänensävyllä. "Vihdoinkin. Sä heräsit. Kylläpä sinulla kesti, ihminen." Emma katsoo munan ohi nähdäkseen vain pienen, puun juurella vahtivuorossa olleen lintudigimonin, jonka pyrstösulkien tilalla on kukkapuska. "Minä olen Deramon ja vartioin Alkujen Kylää. Mistä sait tuon munan?" lintu kysyy. Emma katselee sitä hiljaisesti ja yrittää kurotella Berenjenaa. "Älä edes yritä. En ole ilkeä digimon. Huolehtisiko sellainen kaikista näistä vauvoista vapaaehtoisesti?"

Loputkin munasta räksähtää auki ja violetti... juttu? tulee ulos. Se on pyöreä ja suloinen pieni otus suurilla mustilla silmillään. Se liimaantuu heti Emmaan kiinni eikä suostu irroittamaan. Hän nousee istumaan ja silittää sitä. "No mitäs sulle kuuluu? Muistatko sä mut?" Otus kiehnää vastaukseksi. Tyttö jatkaa sen paijaamista. "Haluisitko sä jotain syötävää?" Otus vingahtaa iloisesti kun Emma antaa sille kuorrutetun donitsin jossa on strösseleitä päällä. Se syö sen tasan yhdellä haukkauksella. Se on hieman pienempi kuin Emman pää ja sen iho on sileä kuin vauvan posket. "Tuo on Kiimon, vauvatason digimon, aivan niin kuin kaikki muutkin vauvadigimonit. Se tuntuu pitävän sinusta kovasti. Onko teillä yhteistä historiaa?" Emma pudistaa päätään. "Ei oikeestaan. Mä vaan satuin paikalle just ennen kun se kuoli ja se muuttui munaksi."

"Salli mun epäillä. Vaikuttaa siltä, että sinulla on Ylensyönnin Demoniherran kosketus. Ihan kuin hän olisi ollut suojelusenkelisi. Minä tunnen sen. Kuinka mielenkiintoista tämä onkaan... Jos en ole väärässä, tuosta vastakuoriutuneesta on jälleen tuleva Demoniherra. Mutta se on vain tunne, vaikka onkin vahva sellainen" Deramon selittää. Emma huokaisee. "Juu taas noi Demoniherrat ja muut. Mä en ees tiedä miksi te kaikki selitätte siitä koko ajan vaikka kukaan ei oo ees kertonut mulle mitä tää homma meinaa. Ainoo mitä mä tiedän on se että se oli välittävä, järkevä mies ennen kun se kuoli ja että joku ihminen sai sen muuttumaan sellaiseksi. Voitko kertoo mulle enemmän tästä? Mä uskon et sä tiedät paljonkin." Deramon peittää siivellä kasvonsa ja käskee Emmaa istumaan kaikessa rauhassa, koska tämä olisi pidempi juttu kertoa.

"Jos olet koskaan kuullut Seitsemästä Kuolemansynnistä, tiedät etäisesti Seitsemästä Suuresta Demoniherrasta. Jokainen Demoniherra vastaa yhtä syntiä. Raivo, Ylpeys, Ahneus, Himo, Laiskuus, Kateus ja Ylensyönti. Vauva, jota pitelet sylissäsi, oli Ylensyönnin Demoniherra ennen kuolemaansa. Ennen kehittymistään ääritasolle, hän söi, joi ja juhli niin paljon, että tämän maailman jumalat kirosivat hänet ja kaikki seuraajansa, muuttaen seuraajat Bakemoneiksi, eli kummituksiksi niinkuin sinä sanoisit. Kun hän sitten vihdoin kehittyi ylätasolta ääritasolle, hänet tunnustettiin Demoniherrana. Siihen aikaan oli vain kolme muuta - Himo, Ylpeys ja Raivo. Hänet nimettiin Ylensyönnin mukaan."

"Hän kulki pitkin maita ja mantuja, keräillen dataa erinäisiltä voimakkailta vastustajilta, joita vastaan hän huvikseen taisteli kuolemaan saakka. Palatessaan koloonsa hän söi ja joi niinkuin juhlistaisi jotain, mutta tämä oli hälle vain arkipäivää. Jos joku kiipesi hänen torniinsa ja kysyi miksi, hän vastaisi "Tämän takia" ja päätti röyhtäistä tai pieraista kovaäänisesti sen jälkeen, sitten nauroi kippurassa. Hän oli kamala. Mutta myöhemmin hän huomasi, että häneltä puuttuu jotain, mikä tekisi hänet vahvemmaksi - kumppani. Hän etsi pellot, maat, meret metsät ja vuoret löytämättä ketään muita kuin hyväksikäyttäjiä rinnalleen."

"Eräänä päivänä hän meni selvänäkijälle löytääkseen täydellisen parinsa, mutta kristallipallo näytti ainoastaan ihmistyttöä. Täten hän vei selvänäkijän torniinsa ja pakotti näyttämään tyttöä hänelle aina tornissa ollessaan. Tyttö oli, mitä luultavimmin, sinä. Demoniherrasta tuli pakkomielteinen sinua kohtaan ja halusi tuoda sinut maailmaansa luokseen. Hän jopa pelasti sinut muutamaan otteeseen ylpeydestään huolimatta. Sitten hän suututti jumalamme yrittämällä saada sinut tänne ja joutui pakenemaan heitä maan ja taivaan ääriin. Lopulta he saivat hänet kiinni ja haavoittivat häntä kuolemankieliin. He tiesivät lähellä vaanivasta vaarasta ja päättivät jättää hänet kuolemaan hitaasti samalla kun toivat sinut tänne. Sinun oli määrä tavata hänet hänen viimeisillä hetkillään ja kantaa hänen munansa tänne, kuullaksesi kohtalosi. Matkallasi opit hallitsemaan Demoniherran voimaa ja kasvoit vahvemmaksi, mutta nyt sinun on tultava toimeen oman piilevän voimasi kanssa, sillä annoit hänen voimansa takaisin - hetkinen, mihin hän meni?"

Kiimon oli ryöminyt Emman reppuun Deramonin selittäessä tytölle tarkoitustaan. Toisaalta häneltä oli mennyt puolet ohi ihan vain noloudesta - mitä jos Ylensyönti oli nähnyt hänen tekevän kaikkia niitä noloja asioita mitä hän häpeää menneisyydestään suuresti? PUFF. Kiimon muuttuu hieman suuremmaksi ja ilkikurisemman näköiseksi. Sillä on kaksi pehmeää tötteröä päälakensa molemmilla puolilla ja sen kasvot erottuvat nyt selkeämmin. "Näyttää siltä, että hän on jo ylensyöntituulella. Hänhän kehittyi jo taaperotason Yaamoniksi" Deramon huokaisee, kuin olisi pettynyt. Emma tuijottaa Yaamonia. Se on nyt hieman tytön päätä isompi mutta sen hymy on todella suloinen. Se hyppää Emman olkapäälle ja pussaa häntä poskelle, katsoen häntä koiranpentuilmeellä. "Mennään naimisiin, Emma!"


	7. 7: Oppitunti

"M-mitä? Mä en todellakaan menis sun kaltasen vauvan kanssa naimisiin!" Emma panikoi ja huomaa kasvojensa valahtavan punaiseksi. "No entä sitten kun mä kasvan isoksi ja vahvaksi? Mennäänkö sitten naimisiin?" Yaamon kinuaa. "Pah. Mä en lupaa mitään..." tyttö tuhahtaa. "SE EI SANONUT EI, DERAMON, SE EI SANONUT EI!" otus juhlii. Kuinka suloisia taaperot ovatkaan. Deramoniakin hymyilyttää. "Nyt sitten, nuoripari. Kerätkäähän itsenne kasaan ja matkatkaa täältä itään. Siellä on digimonien koulu. Ja muistakaa käyttäytyä." Emma nousee ylös ja mulkaisee lintua. "Käyttäytyä? Ooksä tosissas? Mä en oo enää mikään kakara." Lintudigimon peittää kasvonsa siivellä. "Ei sitä voi koskaan tietää mitä tapahtuu Demoniherran seurassa, oli hän taapero tai ei. Äläkä vaan lähde siihen mukaan."

Sanaakaan sanomatta, Emma ottaa reppunsa ja Yaamonin ja lähtee kävelemään moottoripyörälle. Sen luokse päästyään, Yaamon innostuu. "Vaaau! Mikä toi on? Se on ihan sairaan siisti!" Emma hymyilee. "Se on Behemoth. Se tais kuulua sulle sun edellisessä elämässä." Emma istuu sille ja tönäisee sen pois tukijalalta. "Mä oon varmaan sit ollut aika kova äijä!" "Joo, niin olit... Ja tosi komea ja miehekäs..." tyttö mutisee itsekseen, hukkuen ajatuksiinsa. "Hei, anna mun ajaa!" Yaamon ruinaa. Se saa tytön havahtumaan. "Häh? Juu ei, en mä anna sun romuttaa tätä uusiks. Ei sulla oo ees käsiä ni millä sä tätä ees ohjaisit? Mitä jos kattellaan myöhemmin tätä, jooko?"

Tyttö käynnistää moottoripyörän ja lähtee sillä itään päin. Yaamon istuu hänen sylissään, ettei lennä kyydistä. Eikä mene kovin kauaa, että parivaljakko saapuu koululle. Leikkipihan reunalla on pienehkö mökki, joka ilmeisesti on koulurakennus. Emma driftaa pyörän parkkiin ja huomaa lähemmäs kävelevän suurikokoisen kaktuksen, jolla on punaiset nyrkkeilyhanskat käsissä. Se vilkuttaa heille. "Tervetuloa digimonien kouluun! Otaksun, että sinulla on tänään mukanasi Yaamon."

Emma huokaisee helpotuksesta ja nousee pyörän selästä. "Moi. Mä vissiin jätän ton tänne hoitoon." Kaktusta muistuttava digimon pudistaa päätään. "Ei, nyt olet ymmärtänyt väärin. Minä olen Togemon, taaperotason digimonien opettaja. Toivoisin sinunkin osallistuvan oppitunneille tänään. Seuraavaksi meillä olisi harjoituksia kamppailusta. Deramon kertoi sinunkin tarvitsevan sitä. Tyttö hymähtää. "Ai mä vai? Mähän tuhosin jo ääritason Diaboromonin Kristallikaupungissa ilman ongelmia." Togemon lyö kätensä yhteen innoissaan. "Niinkö? Olisi sitten erittäin mukava nähdä taitojasi. Lapset! Tulkaahan pihalle piiriin!"

Kaikki suloiset taaperotason digimonit kerääntyvät piiriin kaktuksen ympärille. "Tänään harjoittelemme taas kamppailua. Meillä on erikoisia vieraita tänään - Legendojen Sankari ja hänen kumppaninsa, taaperotason Demoniherra. He osallistuvat oppitunnille meidän kanssamme tänään." Taaperot hurraavat. "Kohde on tuo vanha mutta kestävä maalitaulu tuolla. Osukaa napakymppiin ja saatte täydet pisteet tästä tunnista. Tällä kertaa harjoittelemme energiapohjaisia hyökkäyksiä, sillä eilen kävimme läpi fyysisiä taistelukeinoja. Energiahyökkäykset vaativat teiltä suurta keskittymistä, joten olen pahoillani, etten voi taata kaikille onnistumsta. Sulkekaahan silmänne." Emma sulkee silmänsä, kuten kaikki muutkin. Togemon ohjaa äänellään kaikkia oppilaita. "Sisälläsi on jotain, mikä muistuttaa öistä tähtitaivasta. Ne tähdet ovat voimasi hiukkasia. Yritä kerätä ne yhteen ja muodosta suurempi valo keskelle."

Emma tuntee sen. Sisällään olevan avaruuden, joka samaan aikaan tuntuu kietoutuvan hänen ympärilleen. Siellä on paljon tähtiä, jotka välkkyvät heikkoa valoa, tuijottaen tyttöä kuin rikkinäisen peilin sirpaleet lattialla. Hän hengittää rauhallisesti - sisään, ulos, sisään, ulos... Tähdet alkavat välkkymään kirkkaammin hänen hengityksensä tahdissa. Ne alkavat liikkumaan kohti tyttöä hitaasti ja varmasti. Pian ne ovat kerääntyneet hänen kämmenilleen, kuin hän pitelisi arvotavaroita käsissään. Tunne on hänen mielestään virkistävä ja silmiä avaava. "Päästä keskittynyt energia ulos itsestäsi ilmaa kohti." Emma nostaa vasemman kätensä, osoittaen taivaalle etusormellaan. Valoa tihkuu hänen sormenpäästään kuin veteliä helmiä. Hän avaa silmänsä ja vapauttaa energian ylöspäin. Se muuttaa väriään violetiksi, jossa on mustaa ja punaista sekaisin. Energia muistuttaa saippuakuplaa, mutta hän on siihen tyytyväinen. "Miten toi voikin olla noin hankalaa?" Emma kysyy ja huomaa pallon posahtavan pari metriä päänsä yllä. Yaamon katselee tyttöä silmät pyöreinä ja haavi auki hetken ennen kuin kääntyy ylpeänä ympäri. "Toi tossa on mun morsian ja se onnistui heti ekalla kerralla!" Tyttö peittää kasvonsa häpeissään. "Suuta soukemmalle... Mä tulin tänne vaan auttaakseni sua..."

Togemon ohjaa saman harjoituksen vielä muutamaan otteeseen. Sitten tulee tarkkuusharjoituksia. Kaktus ohjaa taaperoita yksi kerrallaan, ja ne onnistuvat yksi toisensa jälkeen, vaikka he kaikki eivät saakaan täysosumaa. Sitten tulee Yaamonin vuoro. Sillä on vaikeuksia muodostaa energiaansa ja vapauttaa sitä. "Tee se niinku sun pitäs suojella mua Yaamon!" Emma kannustaa. Otus vinkuu paineista, mutta onnistuu. "Kierivä pimeys!" Musta energiapallo osuu vain muutaman sentin päähän kohteesta. "Uudestaan! Jos osut siihen, sä pääset mun viereen nukkumaan ens yöks!" Muutaman yrityksen jälkeen, Emman huonoksi onneksi, pallo osuu maaliin. "Nonni. Pitikin mennä sit lupaamaan yhtään mitään..."

Nyt on Emman vuoro. Hän kävelee sopivalle etäisyydelle maalitaulusta ja sulkee silmänsä keskittyäkseen. Togemon laskee punaisiin nyrkkeilyhanskoihin vuoratut kätensä tytön olkapäille. "Tällä kertaa älä sulje silmiäsi. Sen sijaan tunne energia sisälläsi. Päätä mihin keskität energian ja mistä sekä miten päästät sen ulos. Tähtää napakymppiin." Emma avaa silmänsä ja ne leimahtavat suorastaan liekkeihin. Hän päättää tehdä tämän kuin hänen henkensä riippuisi siitä. Hän keskittää ensin energiaa vasempaan käteensä ja juuri kun se on tulvimaisillaan yli, hän päästää sen etusormensa kautta ulos. Punainen, salamanomainen välähdys saa muun ympäristön näyttämään pimeältä, kun Emma vapauttaa energiansa. Se osuu täysin napakympin keskelle, jättäen siihen rei'än, josta näkyy läpi. "Hyvä tavaton... On se upeaa kun oppi menee ensimmäisellä kerralla näinkin hyvin perille..." Togemon sanoo, ääni väristen. "Otaksun, että olette valmiita kohtaamaan tämän maailman. Nyt sitä ennen olisi ruoka-aika!"

Emma kävelee koulumökkiin sisälle. Taaperot istuvat jo puun kantoja muistuttavilla tuoleillaan ja Yaamon on myös nätisti rivissä. Togemon kävelee vaaleanpunaiset patakintaat käsissään, kantaen suurta lihapataa ja lusikkaa. "No niin, suut auki! Kookosisku!" Taaperot hyppivät ja pomppivat innoissaan ylös ja alas tuoleillaan, suut auki. Kaktus viskelee tarkalla sihdillä niiden suihin aina lusikallisen ruokaa kerrallaan kauheata vauhtia. Tyttökin päättää avata suutansa ja siinä samassa ruokaa lentää hänenkin suuhunsa. Hän nielaisee ja hymyilee onnellisena. "Tää on herkullista!" hän lähes kiljuu. Yaamon katselee häntä häkeltyneenä. Muutaman lusikallisen jälkeen hän pyyhkii suunsa ja palauttaa naamansa peruslukemille.

PUFF. Yaamon kehittyi taas. Tai ennemmin kasvatti itselleen kehon. Tämä keho muistuttaa esikoululaisen pikkupojan vartaloa, paitsi että sen käsissä on vain kolme sormea ja sen jaloissa ei ole varpaita vaan kolme kynttä molempien päissä. Sen iho on kuin tummanviolettia lateksia ulkonäöltään, mutta tuntuu iholta. Ja sen kasvojen väritys muuttui ruskeasta valkoiseksi, pää kutistui hieman ja sen laella olleet ulokkeet kasvoivat hieman suuremmiksi. Vartalon rinnalla on keltainen virnistävä hymiö ja otuksen käsissä on nyt punaiset hanskat.

Emma saa idean. Hän ottaa repustaan punaisen kankaanpalan ja kietoo sen kehittyneen Yaamonin kaulan ympärille. "Noin. Koska sä suojelit mua tällä mikä mulla nyt on kaulassa, mäkin annan sulle jotain. Ja nyt me ollaan samiksia niin en voi hukata sua mihinkään." Pojankehoisen otuksen kasvot levahtavat punaisiksi ja sen huulille leviää leveä onnellinen hymy. Se hyppää tytön kaulaan, halaten häntä. "Kiitti! Mä rakastan sua niiiin paljon!" Emma pudistaa päätään ja hymyilee, silitellen häntä kaulailevan digimonin päätä. "Senkin ipana.." hän kiusoittelee. "Mähän kehityin just Impmoniksi, alokastason digimoniksi! Enkö mä vieläkään kelpaa sulle?" Tyttöä naurattaa hieman. "Jep, vieläkin yks kakara... Kyllä sä vissiin siitä vielä kasvat." "Hmph! Naiset..." Impmon kiipeää Emman reppuun ja alkaa mököttämään. "Nonni, mennäänpä etsimään joku yöpaikka." Tyttö hyvästelee koulun digimonit ja kantaa kumppaninsa repussa moottoripyörälle. Siellä hän hyppää repusta ulos ja kiipeää istumaan Emman taakse. He jatkavat matkaa etelään. Impmon pitää tytöstä lujasti kiinni heidän ajaessaan auringonlaskuun.


	8. 8: Ensimmäinen yö yhdessä

Emma saapuu Impmonin kanssa majatalolle. Siellä näyttää olevan paljon pieniä kahdella jalalla käveleviä vihreitä sammakoita, joilla on torvi kaulansa ympärillä. Tyttö vilkaisee Impmonia, tai tekisi niin, jos hän ei olisi jo karannut johonkin. Naisenalku nousee Behemothilta ja päättää kävellä suoraan majataloon. Siellähän hän on, härnäämässä paikan isäntää tottakai. "Eli kuten olin sanomassa, teidän pitäisi olla otettuja siitä että Suuri Impmon on päättänyt tulla yöpymään teidän matalassa majassanne. Olenhan minä aloitteleva Ylensyönnin Demoniherra." Sammakko alkaa huutamaan hänelle. "Ei, ei ja vielä kerran ei, geko. Meillä ei ole varmuutta siitä, geko. Ja me emme tarjoa yöpaikkaa kenellekään ilmaiseksi, geko. Eikä se mitenkään liity siihen, kuka se on, geko."

Tyttö yskäisee pari kertaa ilmoittaakseen läsnäolostaan. Hän pukee leveän virneen kasvoilleen ja nojaa pöytää vasten. "Ja miten Suuri Demoniherra aikoo huolehtia morsiamensa tänä yönä?" hän kysyy Impmonilta ivaillen tälle, ilman, että pokka pettää. Pikku ilkimyksen kasvot valahtavat punaisiksi. "M-mä olin just hankkimassa meille v-v-v-vastanaineiden sviitin r-r-rakas..." hän änkyttää. Sammakko katsoo heitä molempia epäillen. "Missä on sormukset?" se kysyy. Emma osoittaa huivia kaulassaan. "Me lausuttiin valat taistelun keskellä. Meillä ei ollut muuta kuin nää huivit niin ne sai luvan toimittaa sormuksen virkaa kunnes saadaan oikeat sormukset" hän valehtelee taidokkaasti. "Eikö niin, mun rakas pikku Demoniherra~?" tyttö jatkaa ivallinen äänensävy puheessaan. Ilkiö nyökkää kiireesti, koska tietää että se on hänen loppunsa, jos hän ei pysy tarinassa.

"Siinä tapauksessa, jos olette kerran vastanaineita, voimme tarjota teille tämän yön täällä, geko. Saatte aamupalaa aamulla huoneeseenne ja sitten voitte luovuttaa meille avaimen, geko" sammakko sanoo ja antaa avaimen heille. "Tässä, geko. Tervetuloa Gekomonin Majataloon, geko." "Geko" Impmon sanoo ja päristää kieltään sammakolle. Emma hellästi läpsäisee pölvästiä takaraivoon ja ottaa häntä kädestä kiinni. "Yläkerta, siipi E-F, huone 523, geko." Tyttö nyökkää ja lähtee kävelemään huoneen suuntaan. Impmon kävelee nätisti vierellä. On jo myöhä, joten parivaljakko on tähän mennessä melko väsynyt treeneistä ja matkustamisesta. Emma avaa oven ja he kävelevät yhdessä sisään. Tyttö heittää kaikki muut vaatteet pois paitsi paidan, huivin ja alusvaatteet ja sukeltaa suoraan pehmeään sänkyyn. Ilkiö ryömii saman peiton alle, selkä Emman selkää vasten. "Hyvää yötä" Emma sanoo hetken päästä jo onnellisesti tuhisevalle otukselle.

Yhtäkkiä Emma herää kylmyyteen ja valoon. Kuu paistaa ikkunasta, joka on auki. Hän katselee ympärilleen ja huomaa Impmonin olevan poissa. Sen sijaan tumma suurikokoinen hahmo istuu sängyn reunalla, selkä tyttöä päin. "Ai, sä heräsit. Sori, tääl oli vähän turhan kuuma" miehen ääni sanoo. Hän katsoo hahmoa kuunvaloa vasten ja kurottaa siihen. Sen takki ja toppi ovat nahkaisia ja selkä lihaksikas. Sillä on vaaleat pörröiset hiukset. Mutta kaikesta huolimatta sen hahmo vaikuttaa hieman läpinäkyvältä. Emma istuu takaisin alas ja hymyilee. Sen on oltava hän!

"Ylensyön..ti...?" tyttö mutisee väsyneellä äänellään. "Eli sä tiedät mun synnin jo... Heh, oon onnellinen et me nähdään taas" hänen äänensä puhuu, kuulostaen hieman masentuneelta. Emma hieroo silmiään hieman. "Miten..? Millä sä pääsit tänne?" Hän huokaisee syvään ja kääntyy ympäri, katsellakseen tyttöä. Hänen ilmeensä on hieman surullinen, mutta tyttö hyppää suoraan kaulailemaan häntä. "Miten sä pääsit tänne...? Mä olin huolissani etten koskaan enää näkis sua!" Emma alkaa melkein itkemään. Miehen kädet kietoutuvat tytön ympärille, vastaten halaukseen. "Mun haltija on unessa, ja mun minuus, mun muistot, kaikki niistä on sen sisällä, piilossa jossain. Mutta mun sielu on vahva. Tuntui todella hienolta että mun sielu oli sijoitettuna sun sisälle edes pieneksi hetkeksi alkuun. Se mitä sä tunnet nyt pitelevän sua, tää ääni jonka sä kuulet, kaikki se on heijastusta mun sielusta, käyttäen mun haltijan kehon fyysisiä ominaisuuksia, tehdäkseen mun toiveesta olla sun suojelusenkeli mahdollisimman nopeasti totta. Ja se että mä voin nyt jo tulla esiin näin tuntuu paremmalta kuin todellisuus itsessään, Emma. Sun ei tarvii olla yhtään huolissas musta. Mä vielä jään sun luo pysyvästi. Koita kestää."

Emma päästää irti katsellen miehen kasvoja. Hänellä on maski, joka peittää hänen kasvonsa suusta ylöspäin ja kolme punertavaa silmää, joista jokainen katselee naisenalkua hellästi. Hän katsoo sitten poispäin. "Eli tää Impmon ei ookkaan sä?" Mies huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään. "Päinvastoin, mutta se on eri asia, kuinka suureen osaan siitä mun muistot ja henki vaikuttaa. Sillä on joitain tärkeitä muistoja pohjalla, mut ne on mun muistoja, mitä mä pidin tärkeinä. Kun se saavuttaa pikkuhiljaa mun entistä loistoa, siitä tulee enempi mun kaltainen, sillä meidän sielut nivoutuu yhteen aina vain tiukemmin kunnes me ollaan viimeinkin ääritasolla yksi ja sama henkilö." Emma alkaa oikeasti itkemään ja kääntyy poispäin. "Mut en haluu et sä meet taas... Oo mun kans ees tää yö jos et kauempaa pysty olemaan..." Ylensyönti istuu paikallaan hetken ennen kuin alkaa silittämään tytön selkää varoen. "Jos sä sitä haluat, me voidaan vaikka pelata korttia hetken aikaa ennen kun sun pitää taas alkaa nukkumaan", hän lohduttaa hymyillen.

"Ja millä me sit pelattais? Eihän meillä oo ees pelikortteja" Emma tuhahtaa. Demoniherra kaivaa povitaskustaan UNOa vastaavan pakan. "Niin mitäs sä sanoit?" Hän alkaa sekoittamaan pakkaa. "Mitä kortteja noi on?" Mies hymähtää. "Oothan sä kotona pelannut uunoa. Mä teetin joskus nää kortit kun kattelin sun pelaavan tätä. Eikse menny nii et samaa numeroo tai värii ja se keltä loppuu kortit eka voittaa?" "Juu ja sit sä vissiin tiedät kai kaikki erikoiskortitkin. Ja jos ei oo sellasta korttia ni pitää nostaa eikä erikoiskorttiin saa lopettaa. Yksinkertaista." Mies nyökkää kuunneltuaan tytön lisäyksen pelin sääntöihin. "Mitäs muuta sä oot nähnyt musta silleen muuten vaan..." tyttö kysyy. "Kaikki ne kerrat kun oot kaatunu lätäkköön, tullut koulusta vesisateessa ja jäänyt ulos koska ketään ei oo kotona... eli toisinsanoen melko lailla kaiken." "Ja sä käytit noita pieniä juttuja esimerkkinä. Nyt mä alan huolestumaan" tyttö sanoo naurahtaen hermostuneesti. "Noh noh. Pannaas korttia nyt" mies toteaa ja jakaa kortit, sitten ottaa aloituskortin keskelle sänkyä. "Sä saat aloittaa" tyttö sanoo itsevarmana. Mies kohauttaa olkapäitään ja laittaa saman tien viisi samannumeroista korttia aloituskortin päälle. Emmalla on vain yksi kortti, jonka hän voi laittaa pakan päälle, jonka hän laittaakin. Ylensyönti laittaa päälle väriä vaihtavan neljän kortin nostokortin, sanoo värin ja UNOn.

Tyttöä alkaa heti kiukuttamaan ja alkaa miettimään strategiaa päihittääkseen Demoniherran. Hän lyö kaksi vuoronestokorttia ja sitten läjän kuutosia, jättäen hänelle kolme korttia. Mies lyö viimeisen korttinsa, sekin oli kutonen. "Niin tää nyt meni tälleen. Otetaanko uusiks? Sä voit vielä voittaa jos haluut alottaa" mies kiusoittelee. "Mä oon pelannu tätä enempi kun sä, mähän voitan sut vielä!" Emma kiukuttelee. He pelaavat vielä tusinan eriä ja Emma ei voita yhtäkään. "Varmaan sä voitat mut koko ajan..." "Heh, mähän oon Demoniherra. Tottakai mä aina voitan. Nyt, mitä jos sä meet nukkumaan?" Tyttö katselee miestä hämillään. "Mitä? Nyt jo?" Mies ottaa tytön syliinsä ja käyttää Impmonin Hypnoosia nukuttaakseen hänet, sitten peittelee ja laittaa ikkunan kiinni.

Aamulla Emma herää, huomaten Impmonin halaavan hänen kättään. Hän nousee ylös ja venyttelee, ottaa sanomalehden käteensä ja alkaa metsästämään sarjakuvia. Hän ei osaa lukea paikallisia mysteeriaakkosia, joten sarjakuvien jälkeen hän alkaa katselemaan kuvia. Kun hän yrittää mennä vessaan, hän liukastuu viimeöisiin pelikortteihin ja kolauttaa päänsä. "Typerä Demoniherra..." Hän käy vessassa ylös päästyään ja menee takaisin peiton alle potemaan päänsärkyä. Hän ottaa Impmonin syliinsä ja sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi.

Valontäyteinen huone kaikuu koputuksista, joiden jälkeen Gekomon tulee sisään työntäen ruokaa täynnä olevaa suurta tarjoilukärryä. Emma nousee istumaan, Impmon sylissään, ja haukottelee. Sammakko katselee hetken kunnes alkaa puhumaan. "Uskon teillä olleen... mukava hääyö... geko..." se änkyttää. Impmon avaa silmänsä hitaasti ja katselee ympärilleen. "Häh?" hän kysyy. "J-jätän kärryn tähän joten voitte jatkaa t-tästä, geko..." Gekomon poistuu huoneesta ja Impmon katsoo ensin Emmaa, sitten punastuu huomatessaan olevansa tämän sylissä, sitten haistelee ilmaa ja hyppää ruokakärryn päälle. "RUOKAA!"


	9. 9: Siitä puheenollen

"Eli... Mitäs sä ajattelet musta nyt tän ekan yön jälkeen?" Impmon kysyy ylpeillen ahmiessaan leivoksia. "Noh... Ensinnäkin ois kiva kun selittäisit tän" Emma sanoo ja osoittaa kortteja lattialla. "Niin, mitä niistä?" Impmon kysyy. "Mä liukastuin niihin aamulla ja satutin pääni. Ja miksi ne ylipäätään on lattialla? Mistä sä sait ne?" "Ne on mun totta kai, mut ne on tainnu vaan levitä sängylle kun oon nukkunut ja tippunut siltä sen jälkeen", kiusanhenki sanoo ja kohauttaa olkapäitään ennen kuin ahmaisee seuraavan leivoksen. "Mun mielestä sä voisit kyllä kerätä ne kasaan. Mulla on tarpeeks kova päänsärky noiden takia." Ahmatti huokaisee ja heiluttaa kättään pariin otteeseen vaivatta, saaden kortit katoamaan jonkinlaiseen tummaan portaaliin.

Hetken aikaa on hiljaista, kunnes Impmon pitää taukoa syömisessä ja juo appelsiinimehua. "Niin, sä puhuit jotain päänsärystä" hän sanoo ja haukkaa seuraavan leivoksen. Tyttö nostaa sormensa otsansa sivussa olevalle pienelle kuhmulle ja huokaisee. "Joo. Mulla on kuhmu tossa siitä hyvästä kun mä liukastuin sun pelikortteihin. Ja nyt päätä särkee niin maan pirusti." Kiusanhenki nielaisee ja ketterästi hyppää takaisin sängylle. Hän ottaa tyttöä käsistä kiinni ja hengähtää ennen kuin asettaa huulensa kuhmua vasten. Kuhmu ja päänsärky katoavat tytöltä, mutta hänen kasvonsa alkavat helottamaan punaisina. "M-mitä toi oli?!" tyttö kysyy paniikissa. Riiviö istuu tytön viereen ja katselee tyhjyyttä, kasvot seinää kohti. "Mulla on muistoja. Että joku kaveri olis opettanut ton mulle. Mä osaan parantaa pieniä kolhuja ja naarmuja sen avulla. Mut mun ei pitäis ees muistaa tollasia. Mähän synnyin vasta eilen... Miksi mulla on muistoja elämästä mitä mä en koskaan elänyt...?" Emma laskee rauhoituttuaan kätensä Impmonin päälaelle ja silittää sitä. "Sä tuut saamaan sun vastaukses kun sä kasvat. Mä lupaan sen sulle."

"Ai vähän niinku senkin miten tiiän et noi kortit on mun?" Tyttö katselee kortteja ja nyökkää. "Joo ja siitä puheenollen... Sä et varmasti pysty tosta noin taikomaan esiin satoja UNO-kortteja kun sä hädin tuskin tiiät miten niillä pelataan." Impmon katselee poispäin loukkaantuneena. "Et sä sitä voi tietää ennen kun oot pelannut mun kanssa." Emma huokaisee. "Ei vaan... Sä et oo voinut ees pelata sitä koskaan. Luuletko olevas joku hattutemppujen mestari?" Impmon napsauttaa sormiaan. "Mä osaan kyl muutaman tempun mut kun sä kerran epäilet niin en mä kai sitten näytäkkään sulle mitään..." Emma laittaa kätensä puuskaan ja mulkoilee riiviötä. "Annas palaa."

Riiviö hengähtää syvään ja hänen oikea käsivartensa muuttaa muotoaan. Se on tismalleen samanlainen, kuin Ylensyönnillä. "Ainoo ongelma on et sillä tuntuu välillä olevan ihan oma tahto koon ja painon lisäksi." Käsivarsi nousee ja silittää kämmenselällään tytön poskea hellästi ennen kuin hän ottaa siitä kiinni ja saa sen pysähtymään. "Mä oon tainnut nähdä tän jossain ennenkin..." Emma sanoo ja nuuhkaisee sitä. "Bensaa ja moottoriöljyä..." Haju rauhoittaa häntä, sillä se tuoksuu tutulta. "V-voitko jo lopettaa sen käden nuuhkimisen? Tuntuu ihan oudolta..." Tyttö havahtuu ja katsoo poispäin. "Ne tuoksuu samalta kun vaarin työtakki... Sori." Käsi alkaa haromaan omatoimisesti Emman hiuksia. Tyttö nojaa kättä vasten ja loppuviimeksi kaatuu Impmonin viereen silitettäväksi. Käsi ei tunnu kyllästyvän ollenkaan. Kiusanhenki katselee tytön rauhallista ilmettä kunnes tuhahtaa. "Ootpa sä helppo miellyttää. Vähän turhankin helppo. Ihan kuin kakara." Tyttö avaa silmiään hieman, näyttäen kiukkuiselta. Impmon katsoo poispäin. "Hyvä on mä en sano sit mitään.."

Kiusanhenki tuhahtaa hetken päästä, aiheuttaen Emmalle pientä hämmennystä. "Mikä sulle nyt tuli? Alkaako sun taikakäsi väsymään?" hän ivailee. Riiviö katsoo pois päin hetken, aivan hiljaa. "Mulla on vielä nälkä mutta mä en voi syödä kun toi käsi on liimaantunut suhun." Tyttö hymähtää ja kurottaa vanukaskulhon pöydältä. "Sovitaan sitten näin - toi käsi silittää mun päätä ja mä syötän sua. Eikös me molemmat voiteta siinä tilanteessa?" Impmon huokaisee. "En kyl tajuu mikä pakkomielle sulla on että sun päätä silitetään... Ikinä kukaan munkaan päätä oo silittänyt ja mä pärjään melkein paremmin ilmankin." Tyttö lykkää lusikallisen vanukasta otuksen suuhun. "Ole hiljaa ja syö." Hän syö sen mukisematta ja katselee mököttäen kun tyttö kurottaa häntä kohti. Ylensyönnin käsi laskeutuu pitämään tytön toisesta kädestä kiinni samalla kun tyttö alkaa silittämään otuksen päätä hellästi, hymyillen rauhallisesti. "Et sä voi sanoo etteikö tää tuntuis kivalta." Riiviö sulkee silmänsä punastuneena ja hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen alkaa kehräämään. Emma naurahtaa. "Sä jopa kehräät... Uskomatonta." Kehräys loppuu ja Impmonin oma käsi työntää tytön käden pois nätisti. "Ihan kivaa se on mut... mitä jos ei." Tyttö huokaisee ja hymyilee. "Ihan kuin sulle itelle sopii."

"Impmon?" Emma aloittaa. "...Mitä?" riiviö vastaa epäröiden. "Saanko mä pitää kii tästä kädestä vielä hetken? Se muistuttaa mua yhdestä tyypistä joka oli mulle tärkee." Otus virnuilee. "Kuule siitä vaan. Eipähän oo mun tiellä. Sitä paitsi sillä kestää vielä hetki muuttua takas ja se tuntuu olevan rauhallisempi sun kanssa." _No ei kai_, tyttö sanoo mielessään sarkastiseen äänensävyyn, arvaten Ylensyönnin todennäköisesti naureskelevan jossain syvällä piilossa tekosiaan. Nyt kumpikin syövät rauhassa aamupalaa. "Toi on kyllä ihan mahdoton toi ipana" tyttö naurahtaa kädelle hiljaa.

Aamupalan jälkeen Impmonin käsi muuttuu takaisin normaaliksi ja tyttö alkaa petaamaan sänkyä. Sen jälkeen hän alkaa etsimään sukkiaan ja laittaa huivin takaisin kaulaansa, varmistaa Berenjenan reidellään ja siistii hiuksiaan. Impmon istuu tuolilla ajatuksissaan. "Hei riiviö, mennään. Kuunteleksä?" Kiusanhenki vain istuu hiljaa, pitäen kättään päälaellaan. "LÄHDETÄÄN!" Emma lähestulkoon huutaa otukselle, ennen kuin ymmärtää, että on helpompaa kantaa se ulos.

"Kiitos kun saatiin nukkua täällä ja kiitti hyvästä aamupalasta" Emma kiittelee majatalon omistavaa sammakkoa. Tämä hymyilee ja vilkuttaa. "Tulkaahan toki uudestaan, geko!" Tyttö ojentaa avaimen ja kertoo siivonneensa sotkun sviitissä. Sammakko kiittää kiltteydestä, sillä kovin moni ei oikeastaan edes välitä, mihin kuntoon he jättävät huoneensa lähtiessä. Emma kiittää vielä kerran ja toivottaa hyvää päivänjatkoa ennen kuin raahaa Impmonin perässään ulos Behemothille.

Impmon on vieläkin ajatuksissaan joten tyttö läpsäisee tätä poskelle saadakseen tämän takaisin tähän maailmaan. "Noni, kyytiin. Hopi hopi" Emma sanoo. Riiviö hyppää kyytiin ja he lähtevät ajamaan aina vain kauemmas metsätietä pitkin. Syvä metsä alkaa pikkuhiljaa muuttumaan tundraksi ja mitä kauemmas he ajavat, sitä kylmemmäksi ja lumisemmaksi maisema ja tie muuttuu. Emma aivastaa ja Behemoth kaatuu, lennättäen molemmat selästään ennen kuin nousee itsestään ylös ja tööttää hiljaa kahdesti, kuin sillä olisi oma tahto. "Siis mitä...?" tyttö miettii ääneen, tuijottaen pyörää. Behemoth tööttää tällä kertaa tiheään kolmesti. "Mitä jos se haluaa että mä ajan kun sekin tietää että mä osaan sua paremmin?" Impmon nälvii. Todellisuudessa hän ei ole edes koskaan ajanut, joten tyttö miettii onko hänellä edes varaa sanoa yhtään mitään.

Emma alkaa hytisemään kylmissään sillä hänellä on päällään vain toppi, reiden kohdalta halki revitty hame, siistit sisäkengät ja ylisuuri takki. Totta kai ne päällä pakkasessa tulee kylmä. "J-j-j-jos mulla vaan olis l-l-l-l-lämpösempää v-v-vaatetta... hemmetti..."


	10. 10: Kuumeinen voitto

"Onks sulla kaikki okei?" Impmon kysyy. "N-n-n-no m-mitä sä lu-lu- **ATSIUH!** l-l-luulet?" tyttö yrittää puhua täristen hullun lailla. "Haluutko ison halin?" riiviö kysyy pahaenteisen virneen kera. "E-en. Kui?" Emma kysyy, mulkoillen. Kiusanhenki kääntyy ympäri ja kohauttaa olkapäitään. "Mä vaan aattelin et kun oon tämmönen kuuma alotteleva demoniherra niin jos sullekkin olis tullut lämmin jos olisin vähän lähemmäksi tullut mut ei kai sitten jos ei kelpaa", riiviö kiusoittelee, katsoen olkansa yli Emmaa viimeisten sanojen kohdalla vielä leveämpi virne kasvoillaan. "J-juu ei p-p-pää k-kii.."

Tyttö yrittää päästä takaisin ylös ja selviytyy siitä, kävellen heikosti takaisin Behemothille ja ottaen siitä tukea. "Eiks tässä ois mitään... t-t-talvirenkaita... t-tai mitään et tää pysyis tiellä tämmösellä säällä..." Riiviö hyppää kuskin paikalle ja taikoo esiin Demoniherran käden. Se koskettaa pyörän pintaa saaden luukun sen alta aukeamaan. Luukun sisällä on kymmeniä nappuloita, ja käsi painaa nappulaa, jossa on lumihiutaleen kuva. Renkaiden pintaan ilmaantuu paljon pieniä piikkejä, niin kuin nastarenkaissa. "Riittääks toi?" kiusanhenki kysyy. Emma ihastelee renkaita hetken ällistyneenä ennen kuin nyökkää. Hän napittaa takkinsa kiinni suojautuakseen edes hieman kylmältä. Tämän jälkeen tyttö nousee takaisin pyörän selkään.

Ajaessaan hitaasti ja varovasti lumisen metsän halki, Emma huomaa jäisen sillan sen reunalla, joka vaikuttaisi turhan heikolta ylittää Behemothilla. Pysähtyessään jyrkänteelle, he huomaavat syvällä alhaalla, kielekkeitä yhdistävän sillan alla virtaavan joen, jonka kovassa virtauksessa kelluu suuria jääpaloja. Tytö saa kylmiä väreitä sen lisäksi, että hänellä on jo valmiiksi kylmä.

Impmon nousee yhtäkkiä ja katsoo taakseen varuillaan, ennen kuin seisoo suojelevasti tytön ja metsän välissä. Emmakin tuntee sen, joten kän asettaa kätensä Berenjenalle. Joku, tai jokin, on tulossa. Havupuiden lomasta kiiluu uhkaavasti lähestyvä punainen silmäpari. Parin omistava olento ilmaantuu tiheän metsän varjoista ja lähestyy Impmonia, joka hädissään viskelee nyrkin kokoisia tummia tulipalloja, jotka eivät tee mitään.

_SkullBaluchimon_  
_Epäkuollut digimon_  
_Ylätaso_  
_Tyyppi: Data_  
_Hyökkäykset: Haudattu Luu, Kuolettava Pelko_

Emma yrittää tähdätä hirviötä, mutta hän on niin heikkona ja kylmissään, että ampuu pahasti ohi. "Hei, mitä sä teet?!" Impmon huutaa hänelle. _Niin... Mitä mä teen?_ Emma miettii itsekseen. Hänen olonsa on kuumeinen, mutta hän ei halua missään nimessä huolestuttaa pikkuriiviötä. "Impmon! Se on ylätason digimon! Et sä voi sitä voittaa!" tyttö huutaa. Kiusanhenki saa aikaan pienen pahaenteisen lumimyräkän, joka hyökkää SkullBaluchimonin jalkoihin. Ne jäätyvät hetkeksi paikoilleen. "Siks sä ootkin mun kanssa! Et sä suojaat mun selustan!" riiviö huutaa takaisin. Emma huokaisee kiukkuisena vastauksesta ja huomaa energian alkavan virtaamaan sisällään voimakkaasti. Hän ohjaa sen käsiinsä, muodostaen energiasta säteilevät punamustavalkoiset kynnet. Hänen silmissään palaa raivoisa tuli kun ylijäämäenergia säteilee ympäri hänen muuta kehoaan. "Ei... Mä oon sun kanssa että me pelastetaan tää maailma", tyttö huutaa riiviölle ja hyppää korkealle, kohti epäkuollutta, luista ylätason digimonia. Hän huitaisee kaikin voimin sen kylkeen tehden siihen haavan, karjahtaen samalla: "YHDESSÄ!" SkullBaluchimon ei kuitenkaan hätkähdäkään osumasta ja Emma alkaa epätoivoisesti huitomaan ja iskemään hirviötä lisää, vaikka olo on kuin taju lähtisi juuri.

"...Emma..." Impmon sanoo hiljaa kutsuessaan jään ja tulen henkiä avaamastaan portista maasta päihittääkseen sinertävän, luisen digimonin, mutta turhaan - se taklaa hänet pahan näköisesti puuta päin ja saa tämän menettämään tajuntansa. Emma huomaa tilanteen ja pidättelee kaikin voimin hirviötä. "Ylensyönti! Anna sille voimaa! Se on myös sun keho...!" tyttö huutaa ja kuulee lähes heti vastauksen päänsä sisällä._ En voi tehdä oikeestaan mitään. Jos mä antasin sille yhtään enempää mun voimia se muuttais sen villiintyneeksi dataksi, pahimmassa tapauksessa viruspohjaiseksi madoksi joka tuhoaa kaiken mihin koskee._ Energiakynnet alkavat vetää viimeisiään. Emma yrittää ampua sitä uudelleen, mutta luoti menee vain nätisti hirviön kehon läpi sen huomaamatta.

"IMPMON!" Tyttö huutaa itku kurkussa, keräten lopun energiansa nyrkkeihinsä, muodostaen nyrkkiraudat. "Mä en selviä ilman sua!" hän jatkaa, lyöden hirviötä kunnes se ottaa iskun takia pari askelta taaksepäin kerätäkseen ajatuksensa ennen uudelleen hyökkäämistä. Tällä kertaa Emma on kohteena. "Impmon... Pliis..." tyttö itkee paniikissa, nähden elämänsä vilisevän silmiensä ohi. Digivice alkaa hohtamaan kirkasta valoa riiviötä kohti joka herää. "E...Emma..."

Hän alkaa hitaasti leijumaan ylöspäin valon kietoutuessa hänen ympärilleen. Hänen sarvensa katoavat ja ihonväri muuttuu violetista tasaiseen vaalean sinertävään, keho muuttaa mittojansa muistuttamaan enemmänkin ala-asteen loppupuolta käyvän pojan vartaloa ja kädet ja jalat muistuttavat ihmisen käsiä ja jalkoja nyt. Hänen päänsä kutistuu hieman ja siinä alkaa kasvamaan blondit pitkähköt hiukset. Emman hänelle antama huivi muuttaa muotoaan kellertäväksi kokovartalopuvuksi, jossa on punaisia yksityiskohtia. Kokovartalopuvun päälle muodostuu punainen aukinainen liivi ja sininen, sisäpuolelta kuvioitu viitta hänen kaulansa ympärille, peittäen myös puolet hänen kasvoistaan siten, ettei hänen nenänsä tai suunsa näy. Sininen velhon hattu pääkallokoristeella laskeutuu hänen päähänsä, käsiinsä ilmaantuu nahkahanskat ja jalkoihin nahkakengät. Valo häipyy ja hän laskeutuu takaisin maahan.

"Mä... kehityin..." Impmonin kehittyneempi muoto sanoo hiljaa. "Musta tuli... Mä oon Wizardmon.." Hän sanoo. Emma yrittää perääntyä SkullBaluchimonista kauemmas, mutta kompastuu ja lentää pehvalleen. Samalla hetkellä Wizardmon leijahtaa hänen ja hirviön väliin, pitäen sauvaa kädessään. "Imp-..." Emma yrittää sanoa, mutta tajuaa ettei se ole enää se sama olento. "...Mun sankari..." hän saa sanottua, katsellen Wizardmonia. "Mee turvaan. Mä pärjään sille nyt" hän sanoo rauhallisesti, työntäen sauvalla SkullBaluchimonia taaksepäin ilman ongelmia.

Wizardmon työntää hirviön kunnolla taakse ja leijahtaa korkealle ilmaan. Hän nostaa kultaisen aurinkosauvansa ja huitaisee sillä ilmassa alaspäin. Pieniä meteoreja alkaa satamaan taivaalta tarkkaan rajatulle alueelle, SkullBaluchimonin päälle. Hirviö ulvoo tuskissaan. Velho laskeutuu taivaalta ja kerää violettia energiaa aurinkosauvansa pään ympärille, halkaisten hirviön sillä kahtia. Se muuttuu hiutaleiksi ja hän kerää noin puolet niistä itseensä, jonka jälkeen loput kerääntyvät munaksi joka lentää pois. Hän kääntyy katsomaan tyttöä, joka tärisee kalpeana lumihangessa, huohottaen ja kamppaillen pysyäkseen tajuissaan.

"EMMA!" hän huudahtaa kiirehtien tämän vierelle. Hän nostaa tytön ylävartaloa hangesta varovasti. "Mun... sankari..." Emma sanoo heikosti. "Hei, mä en ole mikään sankari, mä oon Wizardmon. Sun huoli ja tarve mua kohtaan sai mut kehittymään." "Wizard...mon..." "Ei, älä puhu" hän sanoo, asettaen toisen kätensä tytön otsalle. "Sulla on kauhean korkea kuume. Meidän pitää saada sut hoidettua kuntoon äkkiä. Mä tiiän hyvän paikan siihen. Pääsetkö ylös?" Emma yrittää työntää valmiustason velhoa pois päin heikosti. "Minä sä.. pidät mua...? En oo mikään kakara.." Tyttö yrittää nousta seisomaan velhon tukemana mutta meinaa epäonnistua siinäkin pahan kuumeen takia. "K-kato nyt... Mä pystyn kävelee.. ihan hyvin..." Wizardmon taluttaa tytön moottoripyörälle ja auttaa hänet kyytiin. Velho kiipeää kuskin paikalle. "Mä ajan tällä kertaa. Pidä musta kiinni ettet putoa." Emma kietoo kätensä velhon ympärille ja nojaa heikosti tätä vasten koko painollaan. Velhon kasvot punertavat hieman viitan kauluksen alla, mutta hän pysyy rauhallisena.

Hän nostaa sauvansa ilmaan, mutisee jotain, mikä kuulostaa ikivanhalta loitsulta ja pian vankka kivisilta muodostuu jyrkänteen yli. Velho alkaa ajamaan sen yli toiselle puolelle ja jatkaa suoraan läpi kallion solan. Emma sulkee silmänsä ja sulaa Wizardmonin lämmintä selkää vasten, nukahtaen siihen.


End file.
